Locked Horns, Locked Hearts
by R-Bluebird
Summary: Castle and Beckett get mad. PWP.


_Writers block has struck this week, but somehow this found it's way out. Blame sexual frustration and a Castle marathon._

_This is my first ever Castle fanfic, but of course I couldn't resist the porn. Those two just have that effect on me. Please be kind._

* * *

"I can't _believe_ you did that," she growled at him as she stormed into her apartment, slamming her purse onto the table and whirling around to face him,

"I was trying to help!"

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" she yelled, taking an intimidating step into his personal space. It was a move he'd watched her perfect over the years in interrogation, but he wasn't going to let her win this one.

"You could have too, and I'll be damned if I'll stand by and watch you die again." Anger surged through her and she let out a huff of exasperated frustration,

"Castle, I am a _cop. _This is my _job_. I am the one with the gun, and I told you. To stay. In the car." She punctuated her words with a sharp jab of her index finger into his chest and he glowered at her, both of them breathing heavily,

"And I told _you_ that you have got to be completely insane if you think I'm going to sit there and wait to see if you come back,"

"So, of course, you running in unarmed with absolutely no idea what you were doing is gonna help?"

"It did, didn't it?"

"No, Castle, it didn't! We lost our lead suspect because you're too proud and too _stupid_ to listen to me when I tell you it's too dangerous!"

"I also saved you from his bullet,"

"And almost got yourself shot in the process!" they were screaming at each other now, nose to nose in the middle of her apartment,

"But I didn't!"

"But you nearly did! You were this close to taking a bullet for me, Castle; do you really think that's what I want? Do you really think it would be easy for me to watch you die for me? Because if you think that I could ever lose you then –" she was cut off by his mouth on hers, his tongue invading her hot mouth as he hands found her ribs, squeezing as he pushed her back until they found a wall. Her teeth scraped against his bottom lip, mouth opening wide to allow his tongue to explore as her hands dove into his hair, tugging as his left hand came up to palm her breast through her thin shirt. She let out a breathy moan as his fingers found her stiff nipple through the layers of fabric, and she scratched at his scalp as his mouth blazed a wet, hot trail along her jaw and down her neck, licking down the column of her throat and dipping into the hollow at the base of it.  
His other hand came up to rip at the front of her shirt, several buttons skittering away from them as he tugged at the cup of her bra and swirled his tongue over the hard peak before tugging at it with his teeth. Her head jerked back into the wall at the sensation, her hands gripping in his hair as he move to lave at the other breast, his hands smoothing down the bare skin of her waist to find the button of her jeans, sucking harder as he popped it open and slipped a hand over the lace of her panties, running a teasing finger over the damp fabric at her centre.  
Overwhelmed with the sensation of his hands on her, all she could do was grind her hips down into his too light touch, groaning in frustration when he pulled his hand away from where she wanted it most to cup her breast again, her nipples grazing both palms as he covered his mouth with hers and she finally rediscovered the ability to move her limps. She dragged her hands from his scalp to shrug her shirt to the floor and then made quick work of his, dropping it next to hers a few moments later as his tongue and teeth started to turn her knees to jelly. She squeezed her thighs together as she dragged her nails down his chest, making him shiver as she cupped him through his jeans, his hard arousal burning into her palm.

"Fuck, Kate." He growled into her ear, his hands returning to her hips to pull her into him even as he slipped his fingers back into her waistband as she grappled with his zipper. When she had succeeded in shoving his pants halfway down his thighs he stopped to help her, kicking out of them before dropping to his knees, his forehead against her quivering abdomen as he roughly tugged off her boots and jeans. Her hands returned to his hair when he dipped his tongue into her navel and swirled kisses down the top of her underwear, his hot breath washing over her and making her shiver and jerk towards him,

"Castle, please," she moaned, fingers twisting into his scalp as he scraped his teeth over her slit through the rough fabric and then pressed the flat of his tongue to her, tasting her musky heat. She groaned again, one knee coming up to allow him better access as he hooked a finger under her panties and pulled them to one side, thrusting his tongue into her dripping core before replacing it with one, two, three fingers curved into her aching walls, his tongue moving up to swirl around her clit, sucking it into his mouth as her climax ripped through her, taking her by surprise.

"Holy shit, Castle," she panted, her legs quivering as he rose to catch her mouth in a tender kiss, holding her up with his hands at her hips. "I'm still mad at you," she mumbled into his mouth, dragging her fingertips over his hips, hooking them into his boxers.

"Ditto." He kissed her again, his hands moving up her arms and around to cup her shoulder blades as her own hand dipped down into his waistband. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, his forehead coming to her shoulder when she palmed his length, hot and hard, and he licked across her collarbone to suck at the skin of her neck when her hand started to move.

"I want you inside me," she breathed into his ear. His hips jerked forwards at her words, his hands dropping to cup her ass roughly before he lifted her up the wall, her limbs wrapping tightly around him. His hand replaced hers, quickly dragging himself out of his boxers and over her centre before driving home into her wet heat. Her strangled cry made him pause, but within seconds she was rolling her hips into him, squeezing her internal muscles around him and making him groan. She came, for the second time, embarrassingly quickly, her head thrown back against the wall, her hands knotted in his hair, nonsense words of ecstasy and love stumbling out of her mouth without much notice as he shattered and remade her with a twist of his hips. She breathed his name, peppering kisses up his neck to bite his earlobe and that's all it took. One more thrust and he was spilling into her, her name rumbling out of him and making her shudder and tighten her grip, clinging to him as they both came down.

They lay tangled together, her mouth open at his collar bone as he traced patterns across her back. He traced his name down her spine and felt her smile against him. He drew a love heart and, after a beat, she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and then moved to look up at him, propping herself up on an elbow.

"You get why I was so mad, right?" He nodded. "But you're not going to promise me that you won't do it again." It wasn't a question.

"No more than you could promise me that you'd never try and save my life." They stared at each other, and he watched the internal battle rage behind her eyes as she gnawed at her bottom lip.

"I'm a cop, Castle. This is what a signed up for, you-"

"-will never stop wanting to protect you, no matter how many badges or guns you have." She shook her head at him, and he watched the resignation waft away the uncertainty in her eyes. A smile tugged at her lips as she burrowed back into him, her nose finding a spot behind his ear. He banded his arms around her when she snuggled in further, one hand coming to rest on his chest, and when he turned to smudge a kiss into her hair, she traced her own love heart into his skin.


End file.
